1. Related Application
This application is related to Applicant's copending application Ser. No. 07/491,399, filed mar. 8, 1990, and also to his application Ser. No. 07/542,287, filed concurrently herewith, since issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,435, dated Dec. 10, 1991, and his application Ser. No. 453,547, filed Dec. 20, 1989, since issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,413, date Apr. 14, 1992. All are assigned to the present assignee, and pertain, inter alia, to adjustment of a recording parameter of an information recording device.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recording information patterns on a record carrier, in which method at least one record-carrier-dependent recording parameter which influences the quality of the recorded information pattern is adjusted to an optimum value of such parameter.
The invention further relates to an information recording device comprising write means for writing an information pattern on a record carrier and means for adjusting a record carrier-dependent-recording parameter of the write means to an optimum value of such parameter.
This type of method and such a device are generally known, inter alia from European Patent Document EP-A-O,288,114. The method and the device described therein employ record carriers which have been provided with adjustment data, specifically the write signal waveform and write intensity, during fabrication of the record carriers. After insertion of the record carrier into the information recording device, the adjustment data is read from the record carrier and the write means are adjusted in conformity with the adjustment data thus read. However, the drawback of the prior-art device is that the resulting adjustment of the write means is not always found to be optimum for the combination of the particular recording device and record carrier which are employed. As a result of this, the dimensions of the recorded information patterns may exhibit deviations, so that the recorded information cannot always be read reliably.